


How Do You Fuck a Ghost?

by cardboardhydrates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, Full Body Penetration, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Multiple Penetration, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates
Summary: Turns out, there's plenty of ways to fuck a ghost, and Napstablook is about to find out just how many there are.(Each chapter will feature a different headcanon, and all chapters may have little to no connection to one another)





	How Do You Fuck a Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_the_aroace_brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/gifts).



If they tried hard enough they might be able to pick out what the voices were saying, but that wasn’t the point. It didn’t matter who any of the monsters were, and if Mettaton had followed through on his promise, every single one of them was a stranger. Chances were, after everyone left, none of them would ever see Napstablook again, if anyone even recognized them without the blindfold on.

Tonight Napstablook wouldn’t need to do anything but allow themself to be used, over and over. The table was enchanted to keep Napstablook from being able to move, so they couldn’t do more than that. They wouldn’t have to worry about making a fool of themself, or feel guilty about not playing a more active role when they couldn’t even move.

Mettaton really did think of everything.

“Blooky darling, are you all right? You’re shaking,” Mettaton’s voice whispered through the headphones. “If you’ve changed your mind, we can go ahead and pull the plug.”

“N-no I’m fine…Just nervous.”

“Do you remember the safe word?”

“Thundersnail for stop, snail to slow down.”

“Very good,” Mettaton purred, “Then lets start the show.”

Mettaton switched to the intercom, going from speaking just to Napstablook to the whole crowd. “Good evening, monsters of all sizes, shapes and genders, and welcome to our very special secret event!” The muffled voices came to a sudden halt as all the attendees focused on Mettaton’s voice.

“Now I’m sure many of you are wondering the same thing; how DO you fuck a ghost? Well wonder no further! For my wonderful assistant is about to demonstrate on our guest of honor the numerous, delightful ways you can!”

The table swayed slightly as someone climbed on top of it and approached Napstablook. They tucked one limb underneath Napstablook, lifting them up, while another limb lightly stroked down the front of their body.

“Now a ghost’s body is very pliable, almost like putty.” The limb poked and prodded at Napstablook, feeling their form give under their touch. Napstablook whined at the sensation. It continued its exploration of Napstablook’s body, squeezing and poking around as if looking for something.

“You may be wondering; where is the entrance? The answer, my dear friends, is anywhere you want. You merely press the member into the body, and keep pressing until its inside.” The limbs wrapped around Napstablook paused, then immediately began pressing into Napstablook; one from the front and the other from behind.

Napstablook wailed as they pushed deeper and deeper inside them, until both limbs were buried inside their body. Once they bottomed out, they paused, letting Napstablook adjust to the sensation.

Napstablook had never imagined how pleasurable this would be. The feeling of the strange, long members writhing inside of them was far greater than anything they had ever experienced.

Then they started thrusting, and Napstablook was completely gone. They shrieked, voice climbing in volume and pitch the deeper, faster, harder the limbs thrust up inside them. They could barely hear Mettaton, who was still narrating to the crowd, over their own voice.

“Now it may see a little dry at first but the ghost’s body will begin to release ectoplasm, which will slicken the newly formed hole and make it more pleasurable.” Napstablook was dripping now, covered in ectoplasm.

“The greatest thing about fucking a ghost, as I’m sure our dear friend has realized, is that they have no insides. Anything that can fit inside will, without causing any damage to the body. So go ahead dearie, there’s room for more than two tentacles in there!”

Two more tentacles immediately dug in, one in each of the holes that had already been formed. The four tentacles now buried inside Napstablook all began thrusting, at first in unison, then haphazardly as the monster came closer to orgasm.

Napstablook couldn’t hear, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel beyond the sensation of being fucked again and again. All awareness shrank down to the tentacles entering in and out of them, filling up their entirety with nothing but pleasure.

Suddenly, the writhing organs stiffened, and finally came inside of them. Their orgasm seemed endless, and once they were finally done, they pulled out. Napstablook panted, feeling the monsters release and their own ectoplasm dripping out of the newly formed entrance.

Almost distantly, they heard Mettaton say, “Well done! Now, who would like to go next?”


End file.
